


F.P.D. Required

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Apocalypse, Concentration Camps, Gen, Join or Die, Nuclear Holocaust, Peace and Security, Persecution of Religion, Post-Nuclear War, Religion, Slaves, World Peace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 06:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23847016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The world has united. They've made a decision. Religion must go. It has caused wars, terrorism, fear. It must go. And those who refuse to give it up . . . . must go too.





	F.P.D. Required

F.P.D. Required

Hamlin

They had been expecting it. Didn’t make it any easier to hear. 

Those of religion, any kind, anyone, was to be found. And imprisoned. And if they would not give their religion up, shot. Or worse. 

Anyone. Everyone. Religion was done. It caused too much division. Terrorism. Fear. It was done. 

And it was proclaimed a world-wide law. The couple-few nations that decided no, they wouldn’t do that, were soon bullied into submission by threat of nuclear holochaust. Zero to a hundred, no in between. Cooperate or die. 

It was almost like a hideous mockery of the Join or Die campaign of 1754. But it was very serious. 

Plenty of people dropped their baptismal dedications, their allegiances, their  _ backbone _ . They publicly signed the new F.P.D., the Faithless Proof Document, and flourished it around whenever asked. 

If someone wanted groceries, F.P.D. required. 

Alcohol, F.P.D. 

Clothing, F.P.D. 

Train ticket, F.P.D. 

Admission to an event, F.P.D. 

Pulled over, F.P.D. 

On the street, F.P.D. 

Children must have their own by the time they were born, or they would be taken. If any person did not have one upon demand, they would be put into prison until they signed one. If they didn’t, they would be taken to a “reformative” program, to change their mind. If they wouldn’t sign after that two week program, they could be publicly executed or taken to labor camps. 

Labor camps littered the earth, and even the oceans. Rigs similar to oil-drills were built in mass. 

The prisoners lived in disgusting conditions, doing backbreaking, heart-wrenching work. Individuality was extinguished. They were referred to as only ‘slaves.’ 

The first ones to die were the once stereotypical cross-bearing old women, that had at one time bore ‘Jesus loves me’ signs on their cars in the old days. Oftentimes, they didn’t even make it through the tortuous two week reform period. 

The few that did were usually executed, ‘mercifully,’ because they would never be able to stand the work. 

The conditions rivalled, or exceeded, those of the infamous concentration camps. When people died, from sickness, starvation, dehydration, beatings, or exhaustion, they were hung along boundary fences to discourage escape, thrown into mass graves, or dumped into the ocean. If they even managed to make it that far, some bodies washed up on beaches and were burned on the sand. Nothing was saved. 

Any literature of religion was destroyed, burned, and the ashes buried. Anyone discovered with the contraband was beaten senseless on the spot, before being taken to prison. 

It was, well and truly, hell. Whether a person believed it or not. Whether the religious term was legal or not. And it wasn’t. 

Some people who weren’t religious protested, of course; it isn’t human nature to lay down empathy for fellow man. But it was Obey. or Die. Accept it, or join the slaves. Most of the protestors quietly faded away. World-wide united governments who weren’t afraid to execute and enslave close to an eighth of the world population, and killed another sixteenth, would not be afraid to kill hecklers. 

And the world seemed to just . . . . move on. Some tried to remain covertly religious, but governments that explicitly cooperate are a devastating force of information. ‘Privately’ conducted meetings were stormed, people beaten, shot, hung, dragged off to prison. They, and anyone found trying to practice religion in labor camps, were sent to  _ Bezel _ , the worst of the camps. 

_ Bezel  _ was a combination salt mine, lumber farm, crop farm, fishery, and anything else that could be extracted from two hundred square miles of sea and flatland. 

The slaves there were treated brutally, and often died screaming. 

There really wasn’t a camp in which they didn’t. 


End file.
